This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this subproject is to develop and maintain a computing environment for bioinformatics at the University of Hawaii that will be a resource for researchers throughout the State of Hawaii.